


Honor & Hunting

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: The New World is treacherous. It has been decades since Astera was founded and the guild took hold. Hunters and Handlers still finding secrets abound. It is a high stakes job but the hunters know how to adapt.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Coctura Arlund/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Aranea Highwind, Holly Tuelle/Dave Auburnbrie, Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Monica Elshett/Cor Leonis, Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to clarify my co-author is a fantastic editor. This started as an AU that I wanted to do with mine and his OC's. He had never played MHW but he was the one who convinced me to play FFXV in the first place. I owe him a lot and not just in him saving my ass in Dark Souls too many times when i goof off. Now that the thanks is here and he finally has played MHW, I figured I would finally post this. Thanks for reading lovelies <3

"Noct watch out!"

The dark haired hunter boosted into the air just in time, the Black Diablos blasting her way up through the sand to try and gorge him with her horns. Gladio braced himself with his great sword, absorbing the blast of the beast. The others dashed out of the way, ready to take her out. Ignis darted underneath the beast, slashing his blades into her stomach. Prompto had been giving support fire with his bowgun. The recover ammo had been hitting their marks, keeping them invigorated for the long haul of the fight. The beast had been a nuisance and needed to be captured in order for the guild to relocate her further from the conflicting beasts.

They had already managed to break one of her horns, assured that it would grow back with time but had made her less of a threat. Tiring her out however had proven to be quite hard. She wasn’t going down and they had exhausted a lot of resources already. Erebus and Chiron were on a different hunt in the Wastes, dealing with a beast that was on equal footing with the hormonally charged apex monster before them. Prompto lowered his sights and complained loudly, “There’s no way this thing eats cacti for her diet. She’s vicious!”

For once Prompto had managed to make a great point, the Diablos being a vegetarian monster was starting to seem doubtful with how aggressive she was being. Though that could easily be attributed to her need to breed; her hormones being out of whack causing her distress. At least their friends had not decided to run their beast into the lair below. Or so Ignis had hoped. Even he was a victim of Murphy’s law from time to time. The loud roar could be heard as a sudden blast of electric went soaring past. Chiron and Erebus were on the run from a very upset Fulgur Anjanath who seemed quite ready to shock them to a crisp. 

Chiron and Erebus had brought another beast to the fight and the Queen of the Desert had words for it. Her roars echoed in the desert chamber of her domain, causing them to flinch, especially when it was met by one from the brute wyvern. The red head slid down the sandy slope and took aim at the angry Black Diablos with his bow, trying to line up the shot for his dragon piercer. The Anjanath swiped his tail, however, knocking him forward. Chiron landed smack dab in the middle between the warring beasts, causing Ignis to shout, "CHIRON! GET OUT OF THERE!" The dual blade hunter was drowned out by the thundering of the Anjanath grabbing his counterpart by the neck and slamming her to the sandy floor. A cloud of dust kicked up and they were blinded.

Black Diablos yanked free, hooking her horns under the other wyvern and flung him backwards into the cave wall. A mighty roar followed as the Anjanath retreated up to the surface. The angry Diablos scratched at the ground before stalking off to her den in victory. It was a worried Ignis that frantically scanned for the bow hunter, darting forward as soon as he saw the redhead lying on the sand unmoving in the aftermath. Covered in dirt, he looked like a wreck. Ignis' hands cupped the other hunter's face and pleaded, "Please don't be dead. You can't. I won't allow it. I-" The words were cut off as Chiron coughed a bit, and his eyes blinked open.  
Looking up at the worried Ignis, Chiron smiled softly and whispered, "Takes a lot more than that to kill me, sugar. Just a bit disoriented is all. My bow okay and everything?"

The blonde looked at his boyfriend and gave him a very unamused look before muttering, "You almost died and you only care about your blasted bow? I swear, Chiron, if I didn't love you I would-" Before he could finish his sentence the redhead pulled him into a deep kiss. 

It was a minute or so before Chiron pulled away only to whisper, "You would? Break-up with me? You have tried before and it was you who always came crawling back to my bed that night with an apology. Face it, babe. You aren't walking away from my stubborn ass. Now, is my bow okay? We need to go kick some monster ass otherwise our handlers back at camp will be less than pleased that the bounty was not finished."

That was an understatement. Coctura was a stickler that rivaled Ignis. Holly was more laid back but did like being punctual. The other ladies were pretty varied in their views but, ultimately, an angry handler meant punishment for the hunter down the line. Ignis offered his boyfriend a hand, helping the shorter hunter to his feet. A quick check of his bow assured him that nothing was broken. The Legiana fight to get the final parts for it had not gone to waste. Prompto had been blinded half the fight by a passing by Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, meaning Chiron had been alone with his palico for the most part. Foudre had done a good job however, earning a treat for her efforts.

Testing the string, Chiron called out to Erebus saying, "Little brother, think you can get a track of that electric bitch quickly? Let us leave these four to their hunt. Besides your palico is getting impatient."  
Tartarus had plopped down grumpily as they had been dawdling for too long. Erebus sighed and commented, "Fine, I’ll see to it. But don’t expect it to be quick, I need to rest too. Bastard hits like a boulder.”

That was an overstatement of the year. The Anjanath variant was known to be hyper aggressive, electrifying his mucus that he snorted about the place in the fight. Not to mention his teeth were razor sharp and his tail hit like a truck. The bounty had promised to be large, which they had taken advantage of. While Erebus rested a couple minutes, idly checking tracks in the process, Chiron turned to his boyfriend. Gladio and Noct had gone on to track the Black Diablos while Prompto was busy crafting some more ammo. That left Ignis and him to have one little goodbye for the moment. Pulling Ignis into his arms, the bow hunter rested his forehead against his boyfriend's chest. "Don't get yourself hurt, Iggy. I trust the others to keep you safe but promise me you won't do anything stupid," his words but a whisper as he spoke. Ignis didn't answer at first, instead he lifted Chiron's chin with a finger and kissed him deeply. 

Once he pulled away, Ignis murmured, "If you keep the same promise. I love you too much to lose you."  
Chiron smiled and simply replied, "And I love you, Iggy. I promise if you promise. I will never-" He was cut off as Erebus called out, "Yeah, yeah, we’re all in love! Chiron get a move on, Tartarus and I have found where Anjanath has gone. So pick up your balls, and your bow, and let’s get after him!” In return, all Erebus got from his older brother was a middle finger as he pulled Ignis into one more kiss before ultimately pulling away with a wink and running after Erebus. Ignis was left blushing as he watched him leave. Back to hunting a Black Diablos with the others and trying not to worry about Chiron.


	2. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Chiron and Holly left Astera for a research expedition. What was supposed to be two months at most turned into a nightmare. Now they have returned after everyone thought them dead. And why is everyone unwilling to give Chiron news of Ignis?

Sunlight shimmered through the trees, the forest finally releasing them from the hell it had encased them in for a year. Chiron gestured to Holly, nodding at the glimpse of Astera peeking through the foliage. They had made it home after so long of trekking through unknown lands, wandering in hopes of survival. What had intended to be a few months had gone on much longer. The distant roars of monsters spurred them both onwards as they heard the sound of a couple hunters fighting something large. Making their way towards the sound, it was Chiron who stared onwards as a mounted Erebus had hold of the monster, ripping into the wings of a very temperamental Rathalos. Prompto was on the ground firing ammo into the beast. Their palicos throwing their palarangs at the king of the forest relentlessly. 

It wasn't till the monster sensed there were two other people in the vicinity that Erebus and Prompto paused their fighting. Chiron pushed Holly away as a blast of fire was sent their way. Pulling out his bow, Chiron started firing. "Foudre, give me a hand! Holly you got a lance so fucking use it!"

Not bothering to reassure his brother and friend that he wasn't some ghost or hallucination, Chiron lined up an arrow to dislodge the rocks above the beast's head. The Rathalos screamed out as it was trapped underneath the boulders, flailing for it's life. Only then did Chiron lower his bow to look at the others. Prompto looked like he was seeing a ghost and Erebus, well Erebus was a mixture of emotions. Chiron gave him a wild grin and called out, "Hey baby brother. Guess even a year of hunting and you still need me to save ya. Times never change it would seem. Nice shootin' there, Prompto. Still as good as when I left."

Prompto was the first one to speak, practically squeaking out as he stepped forward hesitantly, "I- I never thought we would ever see you again. Please do not be some ghost. I-I..." Prompto wasn’t able to finish his sentence before being pushed aside, Erebus now standing in front of Chiron. Looking down at him, his face was a mixture of disbelief, worry and anger. Before Chiron could open his mouth to properly greet his little big brother, Erebus delivered a stinging slap to his cheek. “One year. One fucking year and you say ‘hey little brother’!? Dad and I were worried sick, we thought you were dead. We all did! You do not get to vanish for a whole year and criticise my fighting!” He yelled at Chiron, his voice betraying the pure relief he truly felt. “Nothing, no word, no message. Nothing! I was scared to death, we searched everywhere. Wildspire, Rotten Vale, the Forest, Hoarfrost, the Recess, and the Highlands. No trace, no sign. I missed you. My brother, my best friend, gone!”

The slap stung but Chiron knew he deserved it. He knew him and Holly had gone missing, the time spent in places they had not expected to be in had aged them both a bit more than they should have been. They hadn't been able to contact the guild in almost ten months, their two month research trip having become a fight for survival in the vast lands beyond the exploration boundaries the guild had uncovered. Rubbing at the sting in his cheek, Chiron patiently let his baby brother speak his mind. Prompto had sounded so lost with his own words that the raw anger and fear of Erebus' was like a shock to his system.

Finally his brother stopped speaking and he let him catch his breath before he said calmly, "You don't think I missed you or that Holly missed her husband? Hell when we got stuck in the frozen wastelands of the island we thought we would never find ourselves back home. I missed you and Dad. I missed the guys. I missed Iggy. Fuck I missed him so much. I stopped counting the days because I had thought we would die out there. I just wish things had gone as planned and that is no apology I can ever hope to have accepted. Erebus trust me when I say I never planned to vanish." It was at that he started choking up, tears sliding down his unshaven cheeks. Perhaps had he tried harder they would have been back sooner. 

He heard his brother sigh before being pulled into a spine crushing hug. He could feel Erebus’s own tears, running hot and fast down his cheeks, dropping onto Chiron’s back. Hugging his little brother back, his own tears came full force. Eventually Erebus pulled away just enough to look his older brother in the eye and tell him, "I’m just so glad you’re alive and that you’re both back. I know everyone will be overjoyed.” He looked over at Holly, still comforting Prompto. “I know for certain Dave won’t let you go again, Holly. He hasn’t been the same since you both went missing.” 

Holly who was reassuring Prompto they were not ghosts, turned and smiled excitedly. "That man was always a mess without me. Is he still in Astera? What about everyone else? They alive and kicking?" That was the overwhelming question they had: Was everyone else still alive? Had any other person bothered to get lost or get eaten by some monster on a hunt? 

Chiron looked up at Erebus and asked his own question, "Is Iggy okay? I do want to know how everyone is and all that but...is he alive and well?" It had only been a year since he had proposed. He had wanted Iggy to know how he felt before the expedition took him away. It had been too long since he had seen the man he loved.

Erebus glanced at Prompto, then looked back to Chiron. He assured them both that everyone was fine but they should come back and see for themselves. It was the angry Rathalos trying to free itself that started their retreat back towards the gate to Astera. As the gates opened, Prompto ran on ahead to let the guys know they were back. Meanwhile Erebus led the way to the Commander's desk. Clarus and Regis were talking over the map of the New World while Cor grumbled at Nyx. However it was Nyx who looked up first and saw them approach.

While looking at his dad straight in the eye before dropping his head a little in shame, Chiron sheepishly choked out, "Hey Dad. Been a long time and all. Missed me yeah?" Nyx said nothing, only staring in disbelief. Chiron began to shuffle on the spot, trying and failing to meet Nyx’s gaze. He heard thudding steps, and once again felt a stinging slap to his face. Rubbing his cheek, he looked at Nyx and was met with a look of pure worry and anguish.

“Hey!? Hey!? You disappear for a year and say ‘hey’! You, my own son… I thought you were dead. I-we all thought that. You have some explaining to do, boy, and you’re doing it now. Sit down!” At this point Cor, Clarus, and Regis had taken notice and were all three stunned at Chiron and Nyx. Running his hand through his shaggy red hair, Chiron listened to the lecture before sitting at one of the chairs closest to the table. Bowing his head, he asked simply, "What do you wanna hear first, dad? How we got lost or how it took us so damn fucking long to get back?"

It was Regis who spoke, asking Chiron to go from the beginning, recount all the notable events that happened. He listened with great interest as Chiron began, asking a question when it seemed relevant. Clarus would pop in every so often as did Cor, wanting as much info as they could get. Chiron described a blizzard separating them from the research team, forcing him and Holly to take shelter. Once the disaster had passed, both of them had no idea of their location. Their wandering had led them to living in harsh weather, trying to survive while they tried to find everyone. They were in uncharted territory for months and months till they had wandered into the outskirts of the Wastes. From there the trek through the forest was a matter of a few days till they had come across Erebus and Prompto on a hunt.

All through this Nyx listened along with the other seasoned hunters before ultimately speaking up to say, “Fascinating, that would mean you’ve come across different lands and creatures we know nothing of. Alright get yourself some real rest, son. Tomorrow, if you’re up to it, we can go over everything.” Chiron nodded, standing up. Holly asked where Dave was only for them to say he would be working with the smithy. After she had dashed off to greet her husband, the redhead turned to Nyx and asked cautiously, "Dad...where's Iggy? Erebus said he was still alive. It's not like I can just walk into our place and expect him to be warm welcoming." It had been a year and all he wanted was the man he loved. Sleep be damned.

The question shifted the air around the table. Cor ducked his head while Clarus and Regis shared a cryptic glance. Erebus swayed a bit trying to avoid giving an answer but it was Nyx who gave the most tells. His eyes shifted towards his younger son, eyes a little widened as if the question threw him for a loop. It took Cor to gesture towards the canteen and mutter that Ignis would be there with the guys for Chiron to leave the others behind. The redhead never saw the sad looks on everyone's faces as he darted up the stairs. Once at the canteen though, he saw Gladio and Ignis sitting at one of the tables, obviously recently back from a hunt judging by the smudges of dirt on their armor. Staring across the canteen it was Gladio who saw him first, eyes wide causing Ignis to stop talking and look in the direction their friend was.

Their eyes met and Ignis' mouth dropped slightly in shock. Chiron gave him a sheepish smile, expecting another slap that never came. Only a few soft spoken words were uttered as Ignis said, "I thought you were dead."

And there it was.  
The knife to his heart.


	3. Ghosts of Romance Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron learns a little too much about what has gone on since he was presumed dead.

Silence, Chiron felt within his soul. The look on Ignis' face looked almost terrified instead of relieved. His heart pounded, mouth going dry as he stood there waiting to see what his fiance would do. Gladio didn't seem willing to step into the conversation which was a relief. He was known for putting his foot into his mouth very fast with his words. Staring back for what seemed like a century, Ignis finally stood up and walked forward till he was less than an arm's length away. Chiron wanted nothing more than to embrace the man before him but Ignis still looked like he would spook easily at even the slightest motion of touch.

Lips parted, but words wouldn't come out. It would be Ignis who would speak first, words quiet and fearful as he asked, "Are you a ghost?" When Chiron shook his head Ignis continued stating, "I refused to give up hope for so long. I mourned your 'death'. I-I had to move forward with my life and it hurt. You were gone and I-" His voice trailed off, unsure of how to communicate his grief with words. Instead of speaking, Ignis pulled Chiron into a tight hug. Chiron thankful for not being slapped a third time, hugged him right back.

Gladio started to clear his throat in the background as footsteps approached them as they hugged, trying to draw their attention to someone behind them. However neither noticed or cared. Ignis murmured softly, "I am so glad you are alive and safe. I missed you, my love." Before Chiron could respond in turn, the reason Gladio had been trying to fetch their attention was made clear. A familiar voice filled with pure annoyance seeped into it spoke, saying coolly, "And here I thought you were a dead man. Guess my luck was never that great." Both men pulled apart to see Coctura standing there with her hands across her chest, barely giving any cover to the small baby bump she had. 

Chiron stared at the woman unamused, stating dryly, "Well well well. If it isn't Coctura. Been a year and yet I still feel nauseous at the sight of your face. How's it been? Seems someone lost brain cells and knocked you up. Got tired of chasing my fiance and found some dumbass to-" It was the look of amusement on Coctura's face and the laughter that followed, causing Chiron to pause his words. A tilt of his head in confusion slowly turned to malice when the handler flat out said, "That man you are insulting for getting me pregnant is your now ex-fiance. Been going pretty good actually. Especially with watching you act like he is gonna just take you back. This is why the dead should stay dead. Better for all, I say. Ignis, I'll be at home if you need me after you tell him what you need to."

Chiron stared till she was out of sight before Ignis cleared his throat from behind him. Not bothering to turn around, anger clearly laced in his tone as he asked, "Is she telling the truth? I don't want excuses but I do want answers. Tell me something Scientia. How long after I was declared dead did you grieve before you took her to our bed? The woman I warned you about from the get go. Y'know it's kinda funny. I guess this is karma for my own sins. Never mind. I need to go. I need to talk to someone who hasn't cheated on me." The blonde behind him stared in silence, though as Chiron took a step forward to leave Ignis placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Chiron froze for a second before turning and dealing a swift right hook to his ex's nose. Not caring for sticking around for the repercussions, Chiron stormed off in the opposite direction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Erebus and Venere were on their couch locking lips when Chiron burst through the front door with a shout of, "EREBUS YOU HAD DAMN WELL BETTER BE HERE!"   
The couple broke apart only for Erebus to mutter to Venere, "Can’t we tell he’s back… I’m in here, Chiron. Venere too.” The short red haired hunter walked into the living room, thankful both of them were still clothed.   
Glaring at his younger brother, Chiron said, "Hey Venere. Been too long. Now Erebus I just saw Ignis. Y'know I missed him and all that. Well Coctura decided to make her presence known but uh y'know what is funny? No one telling me that bastard knocked up the fucking whore I warned him about! No warning given. Would have been-" 

Erebus with a sigh, cut his brother off, and stated, "Chiron, I am tired. I would like to have a quiet evening with my fianceé. Now, you’re more than welcome to stay here but please, please, save it for tomorrow when you’ve calmed down.”. 

Chiron had zero sympathy for it all, crossing his arms with discontent as he asked again, "I was hoping you wouldn't make me ask again but, little brother, I'm gonna have to. Why did no one think to give me a warning about Mister I Cheated and Miss Homewrecker? Would have been a nice heads up y'know!" 

Venere gave Erebus a look that said she was staying out of it, earning a huff of annoyance from him. Unamusement upon his face, Erebus answered simply, "We tried to tell you, we were going to tell you, but you ran off. How do you expect to be caught up on things when you aren’t there? Dad and I were seconds from saying something but… poof… gone. So don’t even think of placing any blame on me or dad, or anyone else. You have your own impatience to blame.”

Rolling his eyes, Chiron was far from recognizing that everything his brother said as accurate. Running his hands through his hair as he sat in one of their arm chairs opposite them, the hunter just whispered, "Of all the people, it had to be her. This is what I get for what I did out there. I slip up once thinking hey I'm gonna die in that wasteland it is a one time thing. That I'll never see him again and here he is with her of all people. I can't look him in the eye knowing that he..." His voice trailed off while Erebus and Venere exchanged a confused glance. It was Venere asking about the elephant in the room as she asked, "Chiron, what do you mean when you said ‘I slip up once’? Did you do something you now regret?”

Hazel eyes looked away in shame, shaggy hair hiding the tears that had managed to slip through his resolve. It had been a one time thing. Both of them had been scared and alone. A regret he still carried deep in his heart. Without looking at his brother and best friend, Chiron stated, "When we thought we were gonna die out there...Holly and I...we uh...I slept with her. I wasn't Dave but I was close enough of a replacement. I gave in and did it. She wasn't Iggy though. Never would be."

Not able to meet their gazes, he bowed his head a little in shame. He regretted what he had done but it had happened and he had thought it would have had to stay buried and gone forever. It was Erebus that ended up speaking up however, shouting at him. "You complete hypocrite!! How can you say things like that against Coctura and Iggy when you, yourself, have basically done the same thing!?” He paused, allowing his words to take effect. “Chiron, go to bed. Rest up, and we’ll discuss it in the morning.”

"I wasn't a repeat offender like Ignis. Unlike him I regret my choice to take up Holly on her suggestion. As for rest, fuck that! I'm getting drunk and I swear if you try and stop me Erebus so help me, I'll punch you like I punched Ignis," his words sharp as he stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Taking a table up at the bar in the upper layer of Astera, he ordered a drink. One drink eventually turned into ten, racking up quite a tab. The hunter was drunk but not even close to being plastered enough in his mind.

It was Prompto who found him, worried about what he was capable of doing while drunk. All it earned the tiny blonde was a shove and a drunken warning. A dejected Prompto, in turn, fetched someone he knew would be better at the job than him. Nyx took the seat next to Chiron, not speaking up, just letting Chiron notice his presence. Another downed beer adding to the drink count, Chiron without turning to face his dad asked, "Did Prompto send you or did Erebus? I really just wanna be alone, dad."

Nyx didn't immediately answer, giving his son a minute to simmer first. When he did speak, however, he said, "I know you’re hurting, but you’ve no right speaking to your own brother like that. We’re your family, we want to help you; support you. Admit to yourself that you did the same as Ignis, apologise to him and ask for him to do the same. After that, we can all move forward.” He rested his forearms against the bar. “So I suggest you stop throwing yourself a pity party and man up. If you leave this alone, you’ll only hurt more.”

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in, his thoughts lost as he knew what he needed to do but unsure if he was capable of doing as such. Chiron stared at his drink in hand as he finally spoke, "I can't look him in the eye, dad. Everytime I think of him I am just reminded that he once told me he would never want kids and now here we are. Had things gone differently I would have married him and put my own want of a family aside for him." His words pausing as he took another drink before continuing. "But now even if he forgives me I can't have him back and I have to watch on the sidelines as that kid grows up, knowing he wouldn't compromise for me but would for her."

There it was. The real reason he was so angry at Ignis. The hunter leaned on the edge of the bar and sighed. Coctura had won out in his head. Just like she always thought she would. Nyx didn't say anything at first, pondering Chiron's words before ultimately replying, "You really are not the brightest of people, son. Ignis still loves you very much. When you went missing, he didn’t stop, he believed so hard that you were alive, that he had to find you. For seven months he searched. He only recently began seeing Coctura after he resigned himself to never being with you again.” Nyx paused, letting his words swirl within Chiron. “Think about it: Ignis cannot leave Coctura now because she’s pregnant. If he were to do that, he’d be exactly like Erebus’s mother. Try and think from his perspective.”

Seven months of searching? Chiron hadn't realized how long Ignis had held out hope. Maybe it was his own self esteem issues creeping back to the surface. The same ones that had made him always question why Ignis had chosen him all those years ago. Chiron's parents had died when he was little, hunters till the end. It had been Nyx who had taken him in, but it had been the guys who had kept him afloat. Ignis had been the most patient, and they had fallen in love so easily. It was a disservice to the man he loved with all his heart to stand there and be a hypocrite to try and keep the higher moral ground. Nyx spoke truth and knowing that hurt. He wanted nothing more than to fix things but he had always burned hotter than embers of an open fire. The hunter slumped a little in his chair, as he choked out, "I love him so much, dad. I’ve lost him though. No matter what, he has his obligations and love ain't fixin' that. I'm not pushing for what I want. I won’t force it. I just… just need to move on. Better for all involved."

Nyx rolled his eyes and sighed out in annoyance. He told Chiron the same as Erebus did: to go to bed. He assured him that once he was properly rested, he and Erebus would gladly help him through everything. Deciding it best to not argue with a drunk man, especially one who became even more stubborn than usual, Nyx took Chiron by the shoulder and led him slowly back to Erebus’s home. Once there, he knocked on the door, waiting for either of the occupants to answer. It was Venere, poking her little head around the frame, relief blooming on her face when she saw Chiron yet quickly became disgust when she caught his scent. She called into the house, moments later Erebus appeared, taking his drunken brother off of his father’s shoulder. With a quick ‘thanks’, Erebus took Chiron to their guest bedroom, leaving Venere at the door with a very concerned Nyx.

Erebus helped him to the bed, Chiron managing to rid himself of the armor he wore before burying under the covers seeking warmth. He would have one hell of a hangover the following morning.


	4. Apologies Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron sobers up and talks to his brother properly this time.

The next morning greeted Chiron bright and sunny, his hangover only causing him to bury further under the covers. That lasted all of a few minutes before the poor hunter found himself vomiting into the toilet. Once he was done, Chiron dragged himself into a long shower, cleaning off the smell of puke, alcohol, and dirt. After he had scrubbed himself clean, Chiron stared into the mirror only to hate what he saw. His face looked almost gaunt, what used to be full of life looked almost ten years older. A knock at the bathroom door took him from his musings, Erebus calling out from the other side, "Wakey wakey, my drunken brother. There’s a nice breakfast waiting for you, and if you dare to not eat it, I and Venere flay you. Your Palico is happy eating what’s been cooked for her.” 

The red headed hunter rolled his eyes at his brother's words. He had gotten better at eating food even if it had been a struggle. Chiron put on some sweats that he kept in the guest room along with a shirt, having at one point lived in the house himself. That had been before Ignis and he had moved into their own place. Stepping out into the hallway to see his little brother staring at him, Chiron just mumbled a greeting before making his way to the table where his food sat. Foudre was busy mewing with Tartarus, eating in between comments. Ruffling her fur before taking a seat, Chiron poked at the food a little. "Erebus, what I said last night. I am sorry for it. I was angry and I took it out on you. Forgive me," his words genuine as he stared up at his brother.

Erebus took the seat opposite him and leaned on the table. His voice warm as he said to his brother, "I know, I know. Doesn’t mean it didn’t make me feel a little hurt. But are you ready to actually talk about it? Me and Venere are willing. Tartarus and Foudre are happy playing elsewhere.”

As if to emphasize his point, the two palicos finished their meal and dashed outside to play fight with their weapons. That earned an amused grin from the ginger. However it soon faded as he stared at his food, knowing he needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened. Nodding, he replied with a simple, "Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Venere joined them at the table, taking the chair next to Erebus. Her warm look of concern helped to ease him. Glancing at the two of them, he waited patiently for them to ask what they wanted to ask. It was Erebus who spoke first, asking, "So what exactly happened when you rushed off to find Iggy? What did he say? What did you say?” 

Well it had been simple really. Nothing much had happened before Coctura showed up. "I found him at the canteen with Gladio. We hugged, said we had missed each other. Then she showed up. I sassed her about being pregnant, then she told me it was Iggy’s' kid. I got angry and once she was gone I chewed him out. I warned him not to try and stop me leaving and, when he tried, I uh...punched him. Hard, and stormed off to you two. Not much other than that. Anything else y'all wanna know?" 

Venere seemed to take pity on him. Resting a hand on Erebus' arm to silence him, she turned to Chiron. Gently she said, "Chiron, we cannot pretend to know how you feel and I do not agree with your actions. We will not ask any further questions. Once you are sobered and rested, we will go with you to Ignis and have everything properly explained.”   
Raising an eyebrow, Chiron commented, "Venere, I may have a slight hangover but I am rested and technically sober. As for Ignis, what are you expecting me to tell him? ‘Sorry I punched you but I'm angry that you slept with the one person you told me I would never have to worry about?’ I'm still angry with him. That hasn't changed. As I told dad: I have to move on. Better for him and his child and better for me. I doubt talking to him is gonna end well."

Venere gave him a look that showed her exasperation, clearly unimpressed with his response. Nyx hadn't bothered entertaining the idea either. Chiron still listened to her as she told him straight, "I know you have been told what Ignis has gone through, Nyx told me so. But Ignis hasn’t moved on, Coctura was a rebound. He slept with her because he was hurting at the thought of you being potentially dead. It will not be better for you. All you’ll do is hurt yourself. So, stop pitying yourself, stop making decisions for Ignis and face it head on. Par Dieu, be a man!”

If looks could kill, weaker beings would be maimed. Not Venere. His look, however, changed to one of betrayal. Staring at his best friend, he wondered how much more lip she would endure before she slapped him outright. Sighing, the redhead rested his face in his hands. She was always right, although he was loathe to admit it. A couple minutes passed before he whispered, "I can't ruin that kid's life and take away its dad. I appreciate the honesty, Venere but...I don't know how to even approach him."

Fear of the uncertain with Ignis drove his actions, unsure how to actually talk to his now ex-fiance. Frowning, he stared at his food with disgust. Stomach churning, he felt ill at the thought of eating it. While he was swimming in depressing thoughts, Erebus in turn spoke up, "You don’t have to do it now, or even tomorrow. Do it when you’re ready. But his child won’t lose a father, it’ll gain one. Stop overthinking it, brother, and just go with what you feel.” 

"I can't. I-I..." Chiron trailed off, he didn't know how to go about what his gut told him. For once, instinct wasn't saving him. He hadn't been this scared since his parents hadn't come back alive from a hunt. Staring over at the yard, he watched the two Palicos play fight. They had it so easy. Leaning back in his chair, Chiron continued, "I'm gonna need space. Time to think. Tomorrow I'm heading out to Seliana. Take some hunts out there for a bit; still have a room there, last I checked. I do promise that I will talk to him but at my own speed. That work for you two?"

Both Venere and Erebus exchanged a glance, their faces filled with worry. Eventually Venere turned and said, "Very well, we won’t force you. But try to not exert yourself, we don’t want you getting injured or otherwise.”

Chiron just waved her off. "I'm not fighting any elder dragons, Venere.” He said, standing to go back to his room. “Just a few smaller things. I won't be there too long. Just long enough to get my feet wet on a normal hunt and to just take time to process things." 

And he would at his own pace.


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx being a stubborn dad and others knocking some sense into him.

It wasn't often that Nyx entered the house that Erebus and Venere had deemed theirs, but today was an exception. He had felt that Chiron had needed a day to calm down after everything that had happened with his return. However, there was news that he was supposedly heading off to Seliana instead of facing his problems had reached his ears. The guest room where his oldest had been dropped had been stripped of his armor and weapons, leaving no trace of his son. As he turned to leave, he was greeted by Erebus leaning into the doorway concerned. The youngest Ulric stated to his father, "He hasn’t run away, dad, he’s just gone to clear his head and think. Venere and I encouraged it. He’ll do some minor assignments around the Hoarfrost and then he’ll be back.”

Nyx folded his arms across his chest, pondering his youngest's words. While he was sure Venere and Erebus knew what they were talking about he needed to see his son off and be a father figure to a, now hopefully, sober Chiron. Shaking his head, he turned towards his son to see Venere had joined Erebus' side. The tiny handler glanced up at her future father in-law and added saying, "We understand you are worried, we are too. But we cannot hope to keep him here with us, Chiron has always thrived when out in nature. This will allow him to really think about his actions. Past, present and future.”

The point was strong and proved how much Chiron was right in trusting her as his best friend after his baby brother. Venere knew how the redhead thought and processed things. Another reason how he had managed to keep himself and Holly alive in the unexplored wilderness. Not pleased about his son's decision, Nyx was still willing to realize when he was outmatched with logic. With a sigh, Nyx asked, "Feel like I need a drink. Ok, I’ll not bother him or try to drag him back here, but when did he leave? And did he say for how long? We lost him for a whole year, I don’t want that to happen again.”

After being granted both answers, goodbyes were passed between them. Nyx found himself headed to talk to the one person that he knew would give good advice and to also drag Cor along with. The gruff Huntsman gave Nyx a weird look as he was soon dragged to the bar at the top most part of Astera where Vikki worked. Cor sat down next to Nyx and ordered a drink while the other hunter asked his confused girlfriend, "Babe, how do you deal with angsty son? Because that’s what Chiron is being. Whiny and angsty. He’s back from being missing not even a day and fucks off again. I swear I am going to wring that little bastard’s neck.”

Vikki gave him a shake of the head before telling him bluntly, "Mon cher, you have to loosen the reigns. Chiron is a grown man, although he may not act like it, but he is capable of making his own decisions. Sometimes they are a little… dumb, other times they are wise. I think this is the latter. He had to leave Astera because Ignis is here. Should he have stayed, he would have made choices that he will regret in the future. Croyez-moi, mon amour, this is for the benefit of us all.”

It was a few minutes of silence before Cor finally made his presence more known. Sipping at his mug of ale, the huntsman paused only to look at the two of them. Nyx still mopey and Vikki smug. Rolling his eyes, he commented dryly, "While I'm typically one for keeping an eye on one's kid, considering Prompto and his antics, I'm siding with Viktoria. And Vikki, if you even let Monica hear that I took your side on anything I'll have the bar closed." He took a pause, sipping once more at his drink before stating plainly. "Regis agreed to let him go. He should arrive tomorrow at the earliest. I get that you want to be a good father, but sometimes, you gotta let them be stupid. If you can tell me that us two, Regis, and Clarus didn't get up to stupid stuff as kids then by all means chase after him. ‘Till you can honestly say that, I'd suggest shutting up and worrying about how we are gonna keep Ignis from running after him."

It was a fair point. Nyx paled slightly, knowing that Ignis would beg to chase after Chiron to fix things. It was in his nature to keep the peace. With a sigh, the hunter turned to Cor and commented, "You’re right. I’m just worried, worried that Chiron will do something stupid and get himself badly injured. It frustrates that I can’t help, because I know I can’t. So, how do we keep Ignis from running after him?” The look on Vikki's face said it all. She had a plan and it involved convincing a certain admiral and commander into helping them make sure Ignis stayed out on hunts for a few weeks. Problem lay in getting those two to agree but Cor was confident it would work.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Regis, where did you put the notes for the investigation that you had me look at yesterday morning? I swear it was right here..." The commander looked over at his husband who was sat on a chair pretending to doze off. Before Clarus could call his husband out however, Cor and Nyx approached the table with determined looks on their faces. Clarus gave them a look that asked them to explain to which Nyx responded, "Chiron has run away to Seliana to ‘clear his head’. We all know that Ignis will try to follow after him if, and when, he finds out. We need to keep him preoccupied before he unknowingly messes everything up.”

Clarus rolled his eyes, not impressed by the idea put forth. Regis however while he hadn't been looking, had found himself behind his husband, hugging him. "Clarus, listen to the kids. They know what they are doing." Kissing his husband's neck lightly, the admiral asked Nyx and Cor, "How do you plan on doing that you two?" 

Nyx described the plan he and Cor discussed, saying that they can keep Ignis out on hunts, even menial ones, so he didn’t run after Chiron. Both the admiral and the commander listened carefully to the plan, adding things as they saw fit. An hour passed before fine details were hashed out. It was thankfully after they did that Ignis approached the table, worry clear on his face despite the bruising on his nose. Nyx had to admit that Chiron had delivered a solid punch to leave that much of a mark on his ex-fiance. Glancing over at the others, he turned to Ignis and said, "Got quite the shiner there, Iggy. What can we all do for you?”

Ignis stood still, unsure if it would break proper rank to speak up till Nyx gave him the go ahead. Biting his lip, his hands wrung themselves a bit while he contemplated how he would speak his wishes. Taking a deep breath, he asked softly, "I-I would like to know what happened with Chiron. I went to find him; talk to him but Erebus sent me here. I need to fix what I did. I-" Words fell off as he hoped that they took pity and gave him a proper answer.

The older hunters shared a look, glancing over at Ignis every so often. Ignis was left hanging for a minute before Nyx replied, "Chiron has gone away to Seliana for a few days, Ignis. He went ‘to clear his head’, so please give him a little space. You didn’t mean to, but you broke his heart. I wouldn’t worry, he’s only gone because he’s scared. Don’t try to follow after him, it’ll make things worse.”

The blonde hunter bowed his head a little, hiding the small slip of tears sliding down his cheeks. He nodded and walked away. The others knew he would be fine but Ignis was still hurting. That wouldn't go away till he had closure but Chiron deserved his space and they would let him have it.


	6. Locks Exist People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx learns a bit too much about his son's affairs and the boys become gossips.

A couple weeks later...

A blizzard had hit Seliana, causing everyone to be trapped in town. Nyx, out of worry, had set out to make sure his oldest was safe and sound. Upon arrival he was dragged into some official business first, not able to discern his son's whereabouts just yet. A few hours passed before he finally got the answers he was looking for. Chiron was in his room that he kept there for whenever he took hunts in the Hoarfrost. 

Taking a walk to the room, Nyx arrived at his son's door quickly. Voices could be heard muffled from the room, confusion written on his face. Opening the door in hopes of getting answers, he wished he hadn't. While he had been told about Ravus taking over temporarily as his son's handler, this was not what he had expected. Ravus very much without clothes in bed with an equally naked Chiron. The times he had walked into either of his sons having sex had been a running joke at this point but this was was the first time he was angry at the partner of his child. Ravus knew better in his mind. As did Chiron. Narrowing his eyes, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Ravus paled and Chiron scrambled to cover them both better. Nyx stared his son in the eye, voice even as he ordered, "Chiron! I expect you to be clothed and out here in three minutes! Don’t do that and…”

The threat hung in the air for a minute before Nyx left the room to wait for his son. Soon enough Chiron was dressed in his clothes fit for the cold and out the door to speak to his father. Nyx had witnessed his son fucking a married man with no care whatsoever and after he had gotten on Ignis for what he had done. Once they were both out of earshot of people, Nyx turned to Chiron and shouted, "Are you a fucking hypocrite? Or just an idiot? You return after being missing a year and get on Ignis’ case about sleeping with Coctura? And yet, here you are, committing the same with Ravus! What do you have to say for yourself? How can you justify this act?”

Chiron stood there and took the verbal beating, knowing without context what he had done was wrong. Gesturing to a bench nearby, Chiron waited for Nyx to take a seat before he would offer an explanation. Reluctantly his father sat while he leaned against the wall opposite of him. Folding his arms across his chest, Chiron stated, "Before I went missing with Holly things were a bit different than what you knew. Ignis and I had an arrangement with Ravus and Phee. Our relationship wasn't completely open but those two were a fun deal. Both Ignis and I enjoy women as you know. It was a drunk night after a hunt that led to what became of this arrangement."

Nyx confused yet still angry, asked his son, "You’re telling me that your relationship is open to two other people? That whenever you feel like it, you just go to Ravus or Seraphyna and what? ‘I’m bored of Ignis, can I fuck you instead?’ Why was I never told?”

"It isn't because we would get tired of each other, dad. I still loved Ignis as does Seraphyna to Ravus and vice versa. It started as a thing we all did together and then it extended to sleeping within the four of us. I care for Ravus and Phee as does Ignis," his words filled with exasperation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chiron sighed. He had not expected to just throw this on his dad. No one had known. Not even Erebus and Venere. Looking back at his dad, Chiron softly replied, "I never told you because I didn't want the judgement. I didn't want you to give me that look you give when you are disappointed in me or Erebus. While Ignis would always be my true love we were all consenting adults and we all agreed to the rules made between us."

Taking his time to process what was told him, Nyx leaned back in his seat. Did his son not trust him? Where had he gone wrong as a parent that his adult child still felt the need to hide what he did? Staring up at Chiron, his words wavered as he said, "Do you not trust me? Do you think I’ll disown you for something like this? What hurts most is that you don’t tell me things, you shut yourself away and I, as a parent, feel like I’m worthless. I want to help you, son, I want to understand. Please, stop pushing me away. No matter what, I’ll never be disappointed in you.”

Once upon a time a rather young Chiron, freshly orphaned would have been blunt and said that he wasn't actually his dad. Those days were long gone. Chiron wasn't a kid anymore and he had made peace with his parent's deaths ages ago. Nyx was his dad and always would be. It was why admitting this was so hard. Failing to meet Nyx's money gaze, the hunter spoke softly saying, "I trust you, dad. I do. I just... I don't know how to make you understand this though. Just like I was scared to call you dad for so long or when I was worried you would be mad that I had fallen for Ignis and not some pretty girl. I'm not biologically yours like Erebus. That has only made me want to make you proud even more. So you wouldn't have a reason to regret taking me in all those years ago."

That caused a wince from Nyx, knowing full well how Chiron had been in the beginning. An angry child who just wanted to have his parents back. The words being given him were just nails into a coffin at this rate. Every insecurity he had about being a dad hit hard. While he knew Chiron wasn't thinking him a bad dad, it still gave him that guilt nonetheless. Standing from his seat, Nyx approached his oldest child and said firmly, "Taking you in, raising you as mine, is the best decision I made. You have made me proud at every turn. But what you’re doing here, running away and shutting me out, it makes me think I’ve failed you. Son, let me in.”

"Dad I-," the words cut off as he looked at the ground, fighting the tears that he knew would unleash if he let them. He knew he needed to let his dad know about what he thought and felt. That wasn't exactly rocket science to him. A minute passed agonizingly slow, the younger man trying to put the words together in his head that he needed to say. Finally he lifted his head so he could look up at his father. The concern in Nyx's gaze was clear and provided the right amount of guilt. Shakily he finally said, "I don't know what I want anymore. I'm scared, dad. I thought that I would be okay without him but I'm not. I still wake every morning wanting him back. I just don't know how to tell him that. You taught me how to be a man. I'm a good hunter and brother but he made me a better person. And here I am running from what could be closure..."

Chiron had always been a handful of latent insecurities, hiding behind his own self deprecation and bad jokes. Nyx had recognized it early on and had hoped they had made progress. Turned out that there was still work to be done. Resting a hand on his son's shoulder, he gave his son a look that said it all. "Well no time like now. Ignis was ready to drop everything and chase after you. So, let’s get Ravus, make sure he’s decent, go back to Astera and face it head on. If it makes you feel better, I once pissed myself before I asked out Vikki. She scared me, still does, but I love her.”

That had Chiron laughing, the image of his dad scared to ask out Vikki. The woman loved his dad and vice versa. Ravus was another problem though. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Chiron said, "Let me, uh go tell Ravus. We will meet you at the docks in an hour. I need to gather everything. Foudre should be at the canteen if you want company till then."

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that, hoping his son wasn't taking that time to finish whatever had been going on but he was not planning on talking more about his son's sex life. Instead he bid his temporary farewells and left for the canteen to kill time.

\---------------------------------

Gossip tended to spread like wildfire, seeping into every crevice for people to talk about. Chiron punching Ignis and then going off to Seliana within days of returning. Ignis had been sent on a hunt and told to take his time. Meanwhile, the canteen had Prompto, Gladio, and Noctis waiting on Erebus. Prompto hadn't witnessed the punch nor had Noct but Gladio sure had. Taking a table overlooking the port, the guys wanted to know what was going on. Erebus arrived a few minutes after them saying, "You guys actually waited on me before eating? First for everything. Alright, I’ll tell you everything, but first, I need a drink.”

Gladio wordlessly slid him his drink that they had ordered for him, patient for the drama that would enfold soon enough. Prompto sipped at his own beer before asking Erebus and Gladio, "So I was there when he and Holly returned but what all happened after that? Dad refused to give me any info and mom is off on some scouting trip." Noct nodded in agreement, vaguely curious about the newest revelations. 

Erebus and Gladio exchanged a look before Gladio decided to speak first. Leaning back in his chair, the muscular hunter commented, "Yeah, I’m curious too. Aranea has been wanting to know and Venere’s keeping quiet. C’mon little bro, you’re our last hope. Give us the details on Chiron, what’s he up to?” Erebus held the cards at the moment and they all knew it. It only mattered that Erebus could tell them the juicy stuff.

Prompto and Noct leaned onto the table, ready for some answers. Gladio eyed Erebus curiously, letting the charge blade hunter sip at his drink first. Soon enough the youngest Ulric spoke his piece saying, "All I know is that Chiron decked Iggy, stormed off to my place, interrupted me and Venere, got mad at me for telling him to calm down, ran off and got drunk. Later dad drops him back at my place, he crashes in the guest room, wakes up hungover the next day, refuses to see reason, even reason from Venere, gets mad and leaves for Seliana. That’s it.”

"So that is why dad and Clarus were so damn conspiratorial when I stopped by their house last night for dinner," Noct said, realization clear on his face. Gladio glanced over at his step-brother with confusion so Noct figured clarity was needed. "They were talking about keeping Iggy busy. I mean, granted, they also were talking about Iris and something else so I didn't think much of it at the time. I just came to ask dad a question regarding something."

Prompto, much like an over eager Jagras, turned to his best friend with interest. "What question was that? Also Iggy on hunts for awhile? And what of Iris? She is the good child of you three. Why would they need to discuss her if she does her job well? Noct you gotta-" Before Prompto could pester more questions out of his best friend, Gladio covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up. In turn Gladio asked Noct, "What’s going on with Iris? ”

The amused look on Noct's face said it all. Hoarding information over Gladio was a past time of the younger hunter. It was good for getting stuff out of his step-brother later. "Iris has caught the eye of a hunter. Iris likes the kid too and Clarus is being grumpy about it. Now here I thought we were talking Chiron and Iggy's drama. Not Iris' love life." He had a point but Gladio wasn't letting that drop without a comment.

Staring his little brother in the eye, he asked, "Who? Who’s the hunter? I swear if she even thinks about getting...” Before Gladio could even go on a long rant about Iris' dating anyone, Erebus cut him off. The glaive hunter shook his head at his friend. Looking Gladio straight in the eye, he said, "Gladio, Iris is a woman. She’s old enough to make her own decisions and to know what’s best for her. She’s your handler, after all. If she wants to date, man or woman, that’s her choice. You can’t say much either, you first had sex when you were fifteen. Neither can Clarus. So suck it up, your baby sister is all grown up.”

Noct and Prompto nodded in agreement. They all remembered Iris when she had been a little kid but now she had become an adult right before their eyes. Gladio and Clarus had done their best at keeping her from dating but now she seemed to have found someone and they were not getting in the way of that. Gladio huffed in annoyance, glaring at Erebus before stating, "I hate you. Why do you have to be right, you’re worse than Iggy. Fine, but I wanna meet this kid.”

"No one's worse than, Specs. Not even Erebus. Though before Kai had the whole idea to get lost he had lightened up. That bitch gave us back old stick in the mud Ignis. I almost miss when I had to worry about them not keeping their hands off each other," Noct spoke lightly. The guys all collectively shuddered at the almost permanent honeymoon phase those two had been in for awhile after they had gotten engaged. 

Prompto fiddled with his mug, pondering if he should pop in his opinion. While the sides had been drawn after Ignis had knocked Coctura up, he had sided with Iggy. They had to be supportive friends and not turn him away. Noct hadn't liked Coctura taking a shot at a grieving Ignis but had accepted Ignis back. Gladio and Erebus had been a bit more reluctant. Anger and confusion clouding their thoughts. "Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing if Chiron moved on? Closure is nice but the past is that. Is it such a bad thing if he finds a new person?"

Gladio and Erebus both looked at Prompto like he was an idiot, looks of pure disappointment clear on their faces. Neither of them got the chance to speak though, for the one person who rarely called Prompto on his shit nearly as much as he should have spoke up. Noct's voice was almost cold; his words clear as day as he stated, "That is the last thing Chiron needs to be doing! Ignis is a fool for doing what he did, granted, but he shouldn’t marry a woman he doesn't love. Don't count them both out. I am willing to bet money on those two finding their way back to each other... eventually."

The guys all exchanged looks. No matter how things went they were going to have to deal with it. Chiron would have to talk to Ignis before it was too late though. There was only so much waiting either party could handle before they would be forced to walk away for good.


	7. Treat Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron and Nyx return to Astera and Ignis sees Chiron once more.

Arriving in Astera, Chiron glanced over at the port and the people working. Thankfully no Ignis in sight, which meant he had wiggle room to breathe for now. Ravus made an excuse to go see his wife so it left Chiron alone with his adoptive father on the boat, staring at Astera. The trip back had been quiet between them, unsure where they both stood. The panic of confronting Iggy soon caught in his throat every time they had tried to talk since Seliana. He wasn't the same scared kid he once was, but he was still worried about making things worse. Sighing, Chiron folded his arms. Not even glancing at his father, he said, "I don't know how this is gonna go but I do think expecting the best outcome is a bit unrealistic here. I love him, dad. I wanted to marry him and grow old together if our lifestyle would've allowed for it. When you met mo- Vikki did you have this pounding in your chest? Like you can't breathe as well without her near?"

Nyx had caught the slip but stayed quiet in hopes Chiron would open up to him more, tell him the stuff he kept locked away. Erebus told him far more than his eldest. The red haired man beside him was a torment of emotions, either loving or hating with fierce passion. And yet, Chiron closed off his doors. It hurt knowing that there were some things no one could get him to talk about. Not even Ignis had managed to get past every wall. Still he had faith that time was all Chiron needed. Nodding at the village, he asked, "Are you ready to face everyone? More importantly, are you ready to face Ignis?”

There it was. The question that he had no true answer for. Was he ready to face Ignis? He could handle the rest of them but Ignis was a whole different thing. Ge had given the man years only for life to screw them both over. Gripping the edge of the boat, Chiron simply nodded and said, "I have no choice but to be. The guys will be fine but facing Ignis isn't going to be easy. Any advice for how I should approach it?" The elephant in the room was still staring at them menacingly, not yet acknowledged. Would Chiron push for his soulmate to take him back or not.

A sigh escaped the older hunter, his thoughts on the subject clear. He knew he wanted Chiron to go immediately to Ignis but he also knew it wouldn't necessarily go well if Chiron wasn't ready. Turning to face his son, Nyx was suddenly glad that Chiron had gotten better than he had been as a child. His voice warm as he told his son, "Nothing much I can do to help you, son. I guess all I can say is ‘go with that your heart tells you’. This is why Vikki should help with these things, she’s a sage when it comes to love.”

That she was. It was a miracle in his mind that Nyx had managed to snag someone like Vikki. Granted Chiron felt the same about Ignis and himself. How had he ever gotten Ignis to like him back? Tilting his head, amused at the mention of Viktoria, the bow hunter commented dryly, "So the same woman who was able to give me sex advice on women at fourteen but floundered when I told her I liked men is your go to for love help? I mean she is better at it than you by far. That being said..." his words trailed off as his mood shifted from amusement to uncertainty. His tone changed as he finished saying, "That being said thanks for trying, dad. I'm scared but I can do this. Maybe not today but most likely tomorrow after some rest. Mind if I stay at yours for the time being? I've cockblocked my brother and best friend enough. My room still there?"

Nyx glanced at his son, amusement in his gaze. Erebus and Chiron ever since they had found their partners, had gone back and forth on who couldn't lock doors when necessary. Erebus had started to lose that particular battle in recent years. Chuckling, Nyx said, "Of course, but please knock before walking into mine and Vikki’s room. You wouldn’t want an eyeful of mental scarring, would you?”

Too many times he had walked in on things that he wished he hadn't in regards to them. Thankfully his old room was on the other side of the house so he wouldn't have issue. The only problem would lie in the fact that their room was on the way to the front door and he didn't fancy slipping out without hearing stuff. Chiron made his way to leave the boat, commenting, "Why do you think Erebus and I always snuck out through our windows? We learned early on. Though you walking in on me with my dick in Ravus' ass is annoying too." The teasing tone clear as he stepped out onto the dock.

Now that was a mental image Nyx had not wanted in his brain. Grimacing as he joined his son to head to the old house, Nyx commented dryly, "Oh, I’m sure. Can’t be any worse than seeing your best friend on top of your brother. I don’t think there could be any more worse sight than that.”

"Oh so you witnessed Cor fucking Uncle Kalona? Wasn't aware either of them were bisexual but that does validate my childhood crush on Cor a bit," the light tone in his voice ensuring it was obvious he was teasing his father. He was starting to get back into his old rhythm but that was still a timely process. Soon his heart would mend and he would gain closure. Till then he would sass his father as he saw fit.

Nyx took the joke well despite rolling his eyes at the sass. At least the old Chiron had made an appearance at long last. A silver lining in everything. More jokes and less doubting himself. He would recover soon enough but he had the time to do so. Keeping stride with his oldest, Nyx ignored the retort he could make to ask him casually, "Before heading home, do you wanna go up to the Hub and pay a visit to your mommy? She misses you.”

The small huff of annoyance from Chiron only fueled Nyx's laughter. "She ain't my mother, dad. Till she marries you, she doesn't count. But yeah, we can see her. Suppose I owe her a hug for keeping you alive this past year." Nyx would have starved to death without her help that was for damn sure. Though it was a joke to cover up the fact he now realized Nyx had caught his earlier near slip up. Not that he minded Vikki but he worried that one day his dad would follow his birth parent's fate and leave her without him. A hunter's life was never safe from grief as it were.

"Like it or not, she’s your mother. Just as I’m your father. I know you’re worried about me dying out there, but I don’t go often anymore. You know I see to the new hunters and teach them the basics, so don’t you worry. If anything, you had me worried to hell when you disappeared. So suck it up, mister. I’m your dad, Vikki’s your mom.”

It wasn't a big secret that Chiron worried about Nyx taking dangerous hunts. Just the roar of a Tigrex brought a shiver down his spine as he was reminded about how his birth parents had died. He had been gone too long, however, to be a proper judge of risk versus reward. Leading the way to the lift, Chiron stopped and turned on Nyx. His words light as he told his father, "I will spend my entire life apologizing for what happened out there. I...just know I'd never wish that fate on anyone." As he turned to the lift to bring them up to Vikki's bar, he winced. Guess the old leg injury still hurt. Worth it in his mind for it had been caused while saving Holly from a Rajang.

Nyx noted the light noise of pain, being sure to keep an eye on if it got more frequent. Instead Nyx leaned against the railing and said, "You’re a good man, Chiron, your parents would be proud. It amazes how much you look like your father, though that nose is your mother's.” He paused, jutting his chin to Chiron’s leg. “How’s that holding up? Still causing you trouble? Pain, even?”

Every single time one of the old guard mentioned that he looked like his father he couldn't help but turn a little red in embarrassment. When he had been a little kid, Chiron had wanted to be just like his dad. The very reason he used a bow to hunt was in his honor. Being compared to him was the ultimate compliment even if he never felt it justified. Brushing off the compliment with a playful shove at Nyx's shoulder, he commented, "It's fine. I re-agitated it while I was out there. Kinda had a rather angry Ebony Odogaron take a nip at it. Slayed the thing at least. Fixed it up in the field just fine." If any of them knew survival skills it had always been him.

Frowning a little, Nyx crossed his arms with a huff. Chiron had always been one to downplay injuries from hunts, preferring others get seen first. It had led to a multitude of ugly scars and some strong reprimands from Monica and Vikki. Looking his son in the eye, he asked sternly, "How bad is it? It better not have been ruptured too much, I’ll have your head if it has been.”

The look of indignancy was clear on Chiron's face at the question. The wound had healed for the most part, but the resources had been minimal. It was no longer oozing but it wasn't cleared up either. "You're not gonna make me drop my pants to show you how it is healing are you," the question ringing out as he tried to jot favor the other leg. The lift had brought them to Vikki's bar but the question was still there unanswered.

Nyx narrowed his eyes, disappointment clear as he took a step forward. As he leaned down and placed a hand where the wound was, Chiron hissed in pain. The annoyance clear in his tone as he told his son, "Roll up the leg, I want to see. I’m not having you downplay something like this. Especially if an Odogaron subspecies has had a go at it.”

Taking a seat at the back of the empty bar, Chiron took the armor off his leg to reveal the inflamed sloppily healed wound on his leg. Grimacing, he gestured at it saying, "There ya go, dad. It wasn't like I had Igs- uh had a well minded healer around. It will be fine once the poultices take effect." 

Nyx looked it over carefully and without a word walked over to the bar to fetch Viktoria. Chiron paled. Sassing Nyx was one thing. Sassing Vikki was a whole other ball game. The bartender approached, worry in her eyes that made the scowl on her lips seem less daunting. Biting his lip, he waited for the lecture. Vikki inspected the wound silently before stating, "This will need more than a field poultice. One moment, I will fetch something stronger. Be warned, Chiron, it will sting fiercely.”

"Can't be worse than Rathalos poison," he said with a wince. Vikki knew how to patch a person up six ways to Sunday. He had hoped this wouldn't be his first interaction with his pseudo mother since he had returned but Nyx had other plans. While she fetched whatever she had planned for his leg, he got comfortable knowing this would hurt.

As she returned, Vikki knelt in front of him. Scanning over the wound carefully, she began slowly reopening it so she could clean it proper. Chiron bit into his hand to keep from cursing out loud as the wound was flushed out properly. Vikki raised an eyebrow and told him, "I want no more of this selflessness. In future, you will say when you are injured and you will come to me. I understand you put others first, an admirable trait, but do not risk yourself. You are important to us all.”

Before Chiron could properly respond, Vikki finished patching up the wound. The astringent solution stung, causing him to curse. It was at that another voice was heard. One that sent chills down Chiron's spine. Ignis stood there at the lift, asking, "What happened to you, love?" At that point Chiron's heart shattered.


	8. Break up with your girlfriend,  'cause I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Chiron talk but things happen.

Chiron and Ignis locked eyes, one filled with worry and the other filled with heartbreak. Chiron couldn't bolt but that didn't stop Vikki and Nyx retreating to the bar, ensuring he didn't from afar. Ignis approached slowly, unsure how to speak about what they needed to. His feet stopped in front of Chiron, wringing his hands slightly. The redhead opposite him took that as a sign to speak up, saying, "Ignis, you can't call me that anymore. I'll be fine but you have Coctura and an unborn child to think of. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm sorry I punched you but you made a choice that cannot be simply reversed no matter how much I want it to be."

The words seemed so final but Ignis was stubborn. Always had been and it had led to him and Chiron butting heads even when they had been together. The results had always been profitable surely, passionate till the end. Ignis knew he wanted to fight for Chiron but the points made were fair. He had accidentally brought Coctura into the playing field by knocking her up. One time was all it had needed to screw up everything. Biting back a retort, he simply said, "I have long since forgiven you for that, my lo- Chiron. I deserved what you gave me. There is no way to justify my actions. Just please let me fix this. I-I still love you and that is something I can't change. I look at her and all I want is you, but..."

"But you can't justify leaving the woman pregnant with your child because you have always been the martyr, Ignis," the words dry in tone as Chiron stated the simple facts. That was what Ignis did. He took the fall for others or he internalized all of his pain. Chiron had built up steel walls over time but Ignis had too. They were orphans that had found each other when it was most prudent. Chiron reached out his hand and took one of Ignis' and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking up at his former lover, he said, "A part of me...a big part of me wants nothing more than to hold you close as I beg you to leave her for me but I know that won't happen. I still love you but I can't be selfish here. I wish I-"

Words were cut off as Ignis kissed him roughly, Chiron in shock before ultimately returning the kiss. As soon as it began, the kiss was soon over leaving them both breathless. Chiron had been so willing to let Ignis have his life away from him but a selfish part of him wanted more than he could have. That selfish part had won out. Foreheads rested against each other, their breathing evening out before he whispered, "Fuck you make me wanna make every mistake in the book. Dammit Igs, I'll be your secret. Meet me in our old spot. I'll wait at sunset."

Ignis winced at the mention of Chiron being a secret but were they to have what they wanted that was all his love could be. A dirty little secret from the mother of his unborn child. Were he thinking clearly he would have said no but Chiron had a talent of short circuiting his brain. All he could do was nod and promise, "Always, my love. I'll be there." With that Ignis was gone, leaving a stunned Chiron. Nyx and Vikki who hadn't heard the full conversation watched in confusion before approaching Chiron. 

Nyx glanced at the lift where Ignis had left, wondering what had happened. Turning towards his son, he was at least thankful he had not tried to bolt. He only took the seat opposite his son and just shook his head. Whatever had happened, he had no say on his oldest son's decisions. For now he was gonna be supportive.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sunset came far too soon, Chiron leaning against the gazebo at the top of the hill, waiting to see if Ignis would actually show up. Deep down he knew he was doing the wrong thing. He was encouraging Ignis to cheat and that alone deserved a slap across the face. No one would get to know their secret if it actually became as such. Chiron becoming a mistress for his own ex-fiance was a weird turn of events. The bow hunter was about to give up on waiting when footsteps approached, Ignis appearing from the stairwell. The smile he had on his face at the sight of Chiron was clear. He did still love him even if they were both engaging in something morally wrong.

Ignis only gave him a sly smirk as he said, "I've missed you, love" They closed the gap between them, lips pressing together eagerly. Feet shuffled backwards as they clung to one another, Chiron backed against the railing. A moan slipped out from his mouth, Ignis having moved to sucking a mark on his neck. Damn he had missed how much control Ignis had on his body, wanting nothing more than to be fucked then and there. His hands tangled into Ignis' hair, fingernails digging into his scalp as he muttered, "Missed this, Igs. Please touch me. I need it."

His lover only gave him a smug look before he cheekily palmed him through his pants, causing him to moan once more. Soon his belt was undone and a hand slipped below his waistband. A crunch in the grass however drew their attention, causing them to both freeze. They had been found. Chiron wasn't able to disentangle from Ignis in time as Venere approached with clear disapproval in her face. The tiny woman wasn't one to be crossed. Staring at his almost sister, Chiron begged, "Please Venere. Don't tell anyone."

They had both made this mistake, both willing participants in this act of cheating. Chiron had encouraged it sure but Ignis had accepted and now they had been caught before anything could happen. Venere would surely tell Erebus and then he would tell everyone else. The shattering fact was that he knew Nyx would give him that special look only reserved for the most profound fuck-ups. One that screamed big disappointment. For now it was Venere who shook her head and said quietly, "Ignis, please can I have some alone time to speak with my brother-in-law? I think we need to talk." 

The blonde looked pained as he pulled away but they both knew to not mess with Venere. Ignis walked away, shoulders dropping slightly in defeat while Chiron redid his belt. Once Ignis was out of earshot and Chiron decent, she rested against the railing next to him. The silence lasted for what seemed like ages before Venere ultimately spoke up saying, "I am disappointed, but not surprised by this, Chiron. I knew, we all knew, that you would not be able to resist Ignis if he approached you. But I’m more disappointed in Ignis, this is something he would not do. Ever.” She paused, sighing and looking out to the horizon. Breathing out, she continued on. “I will not tell anyone, you have my word. However, if you and Ignis are ever to be alone again, I will be there. I will be a chaperone until I can trust you… and him.” 

Chiron stared at the ground, hazel eyes blank as he wished for a chance to turn back time. He had let Ignis in when he was vulnerable, willing to be some secret kept in the shadows. He had done it all without a care in the world nor a worry for the consequences. While Chiron knew he was doing the wrong thing he felt it necessary to point out, "Venere you are a sister in all but blood. I respect your opinions but I do think as an adult I'm allowed to make a few bad choices and not care. I offered to be his and he took it. I thought moving on would work but here I am willing to be some man's piece on the side. I get your point but why can't I be selfish for once?"

Venere was not having any of that from him, his words causing the frustration to build till she finally said what she needed to say. Her tone clearly annoyed as she said with a sigh, "You do not get to be selfish! You, who disappeared for a whole year! We were all panicked, but Ignis. Ignis was dead inside, he hollowed without you. Now, he has a child. If you go ahead with your selfish actions, you’ll be hurting, not only him, but Coctura and their unborn baby! I will not allow you to be a homewrecker!”

"I don't care about hurting Coctura, Venere! Her feelings are the last ones on my mind," his annoyance clear but his eyes showed how tired he was. His whole body and mind were tired and that was simple for even her to see. The thought of Ignis being broken without him almost made him reconsider his decision to keep on the path to self destruction. The only problem was the kid. A kid that he had thought would never happen. Anger had subsided about the child for it was innocent in all of this. Not looking at Venere, Chiron finally continued his words. "How am I a homewrecker when he doesn't love her? Emotionally cheating is still cheating, sis."

There were times when Venere had to be their group's voice of reason. Very rarely in their older years but as kids it had been much more of a necessity. What had never changed was how collectively stubborn they all were and Chiron took the cake for it. Venere thought out her words carefully before she said, "Vraiment? And what would happen if, let’s say, Ignis were to die out in the field. Coctura too? Their child will be left in a situation similar to yours, no? Alone, scared and angry. Would you want to subject an innocent child to your experiences? No, Ignis does not love Coctura the way he loves you, but he loves her still. With her pregnant, they must have a home. A home, Chiron, you are beginning to ruin with your actions today. Why don’t you think upon your actions for once in your life and stop putting us all in the way!”

The redhead sank to the ground, leaning back against the solid railing. Chiron could remember the pain that he had as a child, being told about his parents. Cor had been the one to break the news and had also been the same person who had held him back, covering his eyes when they'd recovered the bodies. Could he hurt Ignis and Coctura's child in the way that he was? As he stared back at Astera, Chiron said, "And yet everyone tells me stop trying to move on. Do I move on or don't I? I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, Venere. Either let me move on from him the best I can or let me be a selfish ass. There is no in between. I don't think it is fair to tell me to just let my heart hurt day in and day out hoping for a fucking miracle."

A loud sigh was the only warning she gave Chiron before crouching in front of him and slapping him straight across the face. Chiron winced at the stinging pain but before he could retort back she put a finger at his lips and said, "Just don’t speak. I’m not telling you to let your heart hurt and give up on Ignis. This is a delicate situation and we all will do what we can to see you through. However, there is something you have to know.”

Chiron stared back at her confused, unsure about what she had to tell him. He thought he had the whole story but according to Venere that wasn't true. He let his silence do the talking, showing he was listening to her. Venere gave him a pained look, obviously saddened to break things to him. Finally she said to him, "Ignis is engaged to Coctura, they are to be married before their child’s birth. Ignis… Ignis has the plan to annul the marriage. Once their child is born and all is settled, it will go ahead. There is one factor we must account for: Coctura. So far, she has been amenable to the arrangement, until now.”

"’Until now’ meaning since I came back things got complicated right? She doesn't want to give him up to me again," his words pained as he knew Ignis and how he would react to that. If there was one thing about Ignis he didn't give up on things or half ass them. Frowning, he avoided her eyes to try and keep her from reading his thoughts. She had a bad habit of knowing what he was thinking. 

Venere looked at him, and with her hand guided his chin so he was facing her once again. The tears he held back were very much visible to her now, knowing Chiron wanted to bolt once more. Sighing, she told him in a gentle voice, "It is not the best scenario, I know. But he cannot sneak around with you. So he had that plan in mind: annul the marriage after the birth. We all know that he doesn’t love Coctura and she’s knows that too, but she’s selfish. Selfish to try and stop Ignis being with you, the one he truly loves.”

"And you don't think it is fair that I'm trying to have a little bit of happiness in the meantime? It's not like she's gonna gain or lose anything from it. Coctura has always been stubborn," the words staggered as he tried to put himself back together. He wasn't a person that tended to fight for things. It had been part of his thing with Ignis. He was the passive one who let his partner have control. Chiron had never been a leader in his life nor did he strive to be one.

Exasperated, Venere looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Chiron's stubbornness would be the death of him she thought. That or his unshakeable loyalty. Turning her eyes towards the overlook, she asked Chiron, "So will you give up? Give up on Ignis? Give up on yourself? That’s not you and it never will be. Stop overthinking everything and just act. I, and everyone else, is tired of watching you be complaisante.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Chiron sighed. He knew she was right but did he have the energy left to fight for what he loved? Sticking his hands into his pockets, he stated bluntly, "I'll agree to this: I'm not guaranteeing that if he makes a move, I'll stop him. It's not gonna happen, sis. It just won't."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Venere was surprised he had given in so easily despite his terms. Frowning, she walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. A minute passed before she told him, "I admire your willingness to give up your own happiness so someone else can be. Truly selfless. Ignis will not make a move on you, simply because he cannot. However, that does not mean your own happiness must be sacrificed. Give it time, mon frère.”

Rolling his eyes, Chiron gave her a look that dared her to try and stop him. When Ignis made a move and that was one hundred percent a when, Chiron wouldn't tell him no. Shaking his head, the bow hunter commented dryly, "Well thanks for the advice, sis. However since it is late and you stopped me from getting laid, I'm gonna go have a drink with an old friend and her husband. Have a good night, Venere."

With that he was off to see Ravus and Seraphyna, leaving his sister in-law rolling her eyes.


	9. Getting Caught Isn't Half the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coctura learns things and a wild Kushala appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this wait. Covid and life happened :(

"You can't use us to run, Chiron," Ravus said as he lay next to his naked sleeping wife and a very similarly naked Chiron. The redhead stared at the ceiling as he told him, "I'm not. I have no doubt Ignis will have his way soon enough. Just gotta pass the time somehow."

That had been a week ago and Venere was proving hard to shake when keeping them apart. Sure she had kept her promise but he still wanted the time to talk to Ignis without her breathing down their necks. It took Erebus going on a hunt with Gladio, Venere, and Iris to give him what he wanted. Nyx was in Seliana doing work for Regis which gave him plenty of opportunity to slip away at night.

What had started as a few makeout sessions in secret had ended with them both in bed on more than one occasion. Chiron hadn't felt guilty but he could tell Ignis did. One night in particular after everything was said and done, Chiron chose that moment to ask about it. Curling into Ignis' arms and resting his head on his chest, Chiron asked gently, "Do you regret what we are doing? I know we only have a couple more nights before this ends but if you wish to stop we can. I'm only going with what you wish for."

Fingers danced across his back idly, words frozen in place in his mouth. Ignis knew he shouldn't be doing this, and yet he couldn't stop. Kissing Chiron on the head, he murmured, "I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me, Chiron. Nor if I didn't want you so badly. We have a year to make up for, my love."

That alone put Chiron's mind at ease temporarily, though he planned on discussing it later. For now he was happy and that was all he cared about in that moment besides Ignis' own happiness. As if to prove his point, Chiron soon found himself on his back, wrists pinned to the bed. Looking up at Ignis, he smirked. He knew that look in his lover's eyes well. Lips pressed against his and all of his thoughts dissipated. It wasn't until things properly heated up that they heard footsteps, muffled behind the door.

Coctura hadn't supposed to be back till late that evening but there she was standing in the open doorway, watching her fiance having intimate relations with his own ex. Were Chiron anymore sympathetic to the woman he would have had entertained the idea of looking guilty but, no, he didn't. He stared back at her smug, knowing this was the worst case scenario but he wasn't going to give in to fear. 

Shaking, the handler stared at them both before shouting, “Ignis Scientia, what are you doing with him!?!" Her voice was strained, hiding the pain rather poorly in her tone. Biting her lip, she waited for an answer even if she wasn't ready for whatever he had to say to her. The damage had been done already just by witnessing this act of betrayal.

Chiron knew it wasn't his place to get between them, wanting to wait and see what side Ignis would take. Ignis on the other hand had sat up to face her, ready to give his own answer to her question. Staring back at the woman carrying his child, Ignis replied, "Coctura, you and I both know the answer to that question. This was never my intention, yet seeing Chiron again, I felt compelled. You know I don’t love you, not like how I love Chiron, but I do love that which is growing within you. Fact is: You took advantage of weakened, grieving man. I will still marry you, but once our child is born, I will ask for it to be annulled. And I will ask for a handler to cover for you in the meantime.”

"You think cheating is something admirable, Ignis? It took two people to make this child. I can only imagine how your friends will take finding out you have been sneaking around. Both of you just get out! I am not in the mood to be dealing with this nor is my child," her anger clear in her tone even if her voice was calm and collected. A wince of pain caused her to grimace, yet she still gestured to the door.

The redhead glanced at Ignis before he dashed to throw his clothes on and hurry out, not before kissing Ignis one last time. Ignis sat there unmoving, staring back at her. Once Chiron was gone, he asked her, "Are you alright? I hope we can talk, alone. I would like to try and explain my actions. I’ve no excuse, I know.”

The pregnant handler leaned against the doorway, catching her breath. Glancing at Ignis, she sighed. He was still the man she loved even if he was hurting her heart. Now if only their child would fix that even though the hope was a minuscule one. Staring back at him, Coctura stated, "I'll be fine. Adjusting to being pregnant isn't easy. As for you...how do you explain this? He comes back and suddenly I'm nothing? I don't want excuses."

Looking at her, Ignis narrowed his eyes. Something was up but he wasn't in the right place to say much. Ignis had to be upfront and honest with her, not leading her on further than he already sort of had. "I have never treated you as nothing, you are my friend, my companion. You know I love Chiron, yet you could never accept that I love him. I...I have missed him so much, I wanted to feel his touch again. It is selfish of me but you know what it’s like to be in love. Together we must talk to him. Are you truly alright? You look pallid.”

"And yet you still slept with me. Was that all I was to you those nights? A way to blow off steam? I was your friend and now I don't know what I am now to you. I don't wanna look at his face much less talk to him. I-I..." her voice trailed off as she got dizzy. Ignis managed to dash forward quick enough as she passed out. Something was wrong and he needed to get help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A door slammed shut, Nyx watching wordlessly as Chiron stormed into the kitchen not noticing his dad sitting at the table. Pacing back and forth, Chiron was cursing under his breath about Coctura and how they had been stupid to get caught doing what they had been doing. Leaning on the counter, he heard Nyx comment, "Good day?” Chiron stopped his pacing, surprised to see his dad sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. “Keep doing that, son, and I won’t have a floor left. Sit down.”

How long had he been there listening to his annoyed mumblings, Chiron thought to himself. Looking up at his dad, he contemplated the reaction his dad would have to the truth but since Coctura knew then it was best to tell his dad the whole truth himself. Taking the seat opposite his dad, he asked, "I thought you were supposed to be still in Seliana for another week. Why are you back home so soon?"

Nyx took a sip of his coffee, looking at his son with a smirk. Leaning back in his chair he redirected the question and asked one of his own. "I finished what I needed to do, I got back last night. Now, what were you doing last night that caused you to only get in this morning?”

At that question he paled slightly. He could lie and say he was with Ravus and Phee but that wouldn't go over well. Nyx was a natural lie detector after all. Staring at the table, Chiron finally managed to spit out, "Iwaswithsomeone!" Words jumbled together in a panic, unsure how to fix things. His dad had other ideas it seemed.

"With someone, hmm? And who was that ‘someone’? It wouldn’t happen to be a certain beanpole wearing glasses?” Nyx knowing full well who his son had been sneaking off with whenever he got the chance. He had seen this walk of shame time and time again, Chiron denying he had been sleeping with Ignis while he knew different. At least till recently he had no reason to fear the consequences of said actions.

Staring back at his father for a brief moment, Chiron ultimately looked away as his face reddened. Nodding slowly, he didn't know how to admit to what he had done. He merely sat there looking guilty as Nyx sighed. His dad's words conveyed his feelings of the subject clearly as he told his son, "I told you not to go after Ignis. You have disregarded me. I’m not angry at you and I’m not surprised. If anything, Chiron, I’m disappointed. You didn’t hold strong against Ignis and gave in too easily. For the time being, you’re staying with your brother. He and Venere can keep a better eye on you. You will not keep getting in the way, as I’m sure you know now, Ignis has a plan in place.”

Resting his head on his arms, he grumbled about what his father said. Chiron had disobeyed his father's request and in turn got a fate he hated more than anything. Nyx being disappointed in him. "Why do I have to be babysat by my younger brother? I'm an adult who can make his own choices. Besides Coctura caught us so you can count on me not doing anything else with him. By the end of the day everyone's gonna know."

Nyx hadn't expected that response, figuring Chiron had just been trusted at hiding everything. Coctura certainly had stirred the pot. Setting his cup down, he mused for a minute on what to say before finally telling his son, "You’re in a trap of your own making. You walked right into Coctura’s clutches and now she holds the power. I know what it feels like to be blinded by love, to have no one else on your mind. I’ll support you as best I can but you must let Ignis handle this one. Can I ask for you to stay on the sidelines? To keep your head down and ride it out?”

Chiron opened his mouth to speak but before he could give a response, a loud roar could be heard. Both men paused and glanced at the front door, confused. Shouts could be heard as another roar rang out causing them both to rush outside. Above the gate to Astera was a rather angry Kushala Daora, blowing gusts of wind at the wooden frame. Glancing at his dad, Chiron said, "I'm going to go help kill that thing. You can come if ya want to but I don't know if you can still keep up, old man."

“Still got some tricks I can teach you. I wasn’t called the best wielder of dual blades for nothing." Chiron rolled his eyes before grabbing his bow as Nyx snagged his dual blades. By the sounds of everyone, the monster was almost through the first gate. Equipping armor took but a few moments and soon they were racing down to the entry of Astera where the elder dragon had made her main assault. The gusts of wind strong as they tried to barrel down a path inside.

Once at the trade yard, Chiron saw Prompto and Noct with their own weapons brandished. Monica was trying to evacuate the civilians while Cor was ordering around a few younger hunters in dealing with an elder dragon. Clarus and Regis could be heard shouting commands for everyone to leave things to the hunters. The battle had only just begun.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lifelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis learns about Chiron's fate and Erebus gets to talk to his brother about what happened after the fight with the Kushala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took this long but Covid really has taken a toll on my life and I finally got back on track to writing.

Adrenaline was one hell of a natural drug, making one able to do things they normally couldn't. Nyx's high was starting to wane and seeing Ignis there looking defeated was something he had little energy left for. His priorities were to make sure Astera recovered and that his eldest son did not become another name whispered by the guild in reverence. Did he tell Ignis what had happened on the docks with Chiron?

Instead of letting him stew in his pain, Nyx motioned for Ignis to follow him inside. Gesturing towards the table, he watched the young man take his seat before sitting opposite him. This was a tough conversation to have but it needed to be had. Ignis had been a trainwreck on Chiron and that needed to be addressed before the hardest truth could be told. A few minutes passed in silence before Nyx spoke up, saying, "Ignis. I know. I know everything.”

Ignis blinked, unsure of how to take that. Had Chiron told Nyx or had the older hunter guessed about his son's activities? Green eyes faced away from Nyx as he asked, "Are you mad at me, too? I started this, I encouraged it all and I was the one who went to him. If anyone is guilty it’s me. This is my fault."

The older hunter watched Ignis go the martyr route, one he, himself, typically took in regards to issues the boys had. Nyx had to give him credit. Ignis wasn't throwing Chiron under the Barroth. That he could, at the very least, respect. Leaning on the table, Nyx commented, "No, I’m not mad at you. Either of you. If anything, I’m disappointed. Disappointed that you, a man expecting a child, would go behind your fiancée’s back. I know what love can make a person do, but you live by logic. Chiron, he’s a wild card. On one hand, I wouldn’t expect him to stay away from you, on the other, I would expect him to honor that Coctura is pregnant with your child. However, what happened today is neither of your fault. Coctura didn’t miscarry because of you or Chiron. Chiron isn’t injured now because of your actions. All we can do is move forward and deal with matters as they come.”

Ignis had stopped focusing as Nyx mentioned Chiron being injured. Eyes blinking in pure confusion before his face slipped into an expression of panic. His body trembled as he asked, "Nyx, what do you mean by injured? What happened to Chiron down there!?!" Ignis wanted answers and Nyx was the only one who could give them to him.

Nyx realized his mistake, wincing at the questions asked of him. He had not meant to hurt Ignis by telling him till he had more details but for now he had already messed up. Looking over at Ignis, Nyx simply told him, "He was thrown by the Kushala after blinding her. He tried to take advantage and line up a Dragon Piercer shot, but she was faster. She caught his arm too, he’s lucky to still have it. He’s alive, that’s what matters. All that matters.”

The younger hunter was torn, knowing he needed to be there for Coctura but part of him screamed to go check up on Chiron. Decisions he knew had to be made and painful ones at that. Ignis looked Nyx in the eye, pain clearly there. "Nyx, can I see him yet? I just need to see that he is alive. Please."

As much as Nyx wished he could say yes, he knew if Chiron was gonna survive then they needed to let the medical professionals do their jobs. Shaking his head, Nyx told his once future son in-law, "I’m sorry. No one can see him, he needs to be treated. Believe me, I want nothing more than to see my son.” He sighed, looking down at the table; closing his eyes to stop the tears stinging his eyes. “Right now, you should go see to Coctura. What has happened to her was very traumatic and she’ll need you. Go.”

Reluctantly Ignis nodded, knowing that Nyx was right. He had more than enough on his plate with Coctura. Taking his leave, Ignis called out, "Let me know if anything happens with him." With that Ignis was gone, leaving Nyx to try and compose himself.

\---------------------------------

A couple days later....

The ripped apart gate had been temporarily patched up, leaving many worried it would fail again. That was the sight that Erebus, Gladio, Venere, and Iris came back to. Venere and Iris tried to stop Erebus and Gladio only for the two to get away from them. Rushing to the Clarus' desk where Nyx and Cor were talking, Erebus demanded, "I want to see Chiron! I want to see my brother!”

Cor and Nyx shared a glance, unsure how those two had found out so fast upon entering Astera but most hunters were gossips naturally. Made sense that people had spilled the beans. Cor just shrugged and let Nyx do the talking. The hunter turned to his son and Gladio, arms folded across his chest. "Son, right now no one is allowed to see him. He’s not out of the woods just yet. Believe me, I want nothing more than to see him. When he’s allowed visitors, then I’ll come get you. Please, just focus on making sure everything is getting back to normal. Your mother was asking for you.”

Normally Erebus would fight to get to see his older brother but at the moment he trusted Nyx's decision. They had been back all of a few hours and now Erebus wasn't even getting what he wanted but it was for the best. Sighing, the glaive hunter backed off a step and told his dad, "Alright. I know it’s to get rid of me, but I’m not dropping it. Later, dad, you’re telling me everything.”

Before Nyx could say anything, Gladio asked briefly, "How are Monica and Prompto doing, Cor? Noct said they were also recovering but that they were resting at the moment. How did a Kushala manage it's way inside Astera?" That was the big question of the hour. What had made it aggressive enough to attack as the elder dragon was known to be peaceful until provoked? Cor just looked at Nyx as he replied, "Monica should be out of the medical wing in a couple days as she only suffered a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. Prompto should be out today sometime once they confirm he isn't gonna collapse from dizziness. As for the Kushala..."

"That is still under investigation at the moment," Clarus spoke up from behind his son, Regis next to him. Both had scratches from the fight but they had mostly started healing properly. Clarus gestured for the two younger hunters to take a spot round the table as he said, "The elder dragon in question was almost frothing at the mouth. The Chief Ecologist hasn't quite narrowed down what has happened to drive the beast mad but in the meantime all spare hunters are needed to help rebuild the gate and defenses before going out to check on elder dragon migration patterns. We have seen an influx in the past few days in the different regions." Gesturing to Nyx, he added on, "Nyx and Cor here are heading out with teams. You two are welcome to join them if you like. Find out what the hell is going on out there."

Erebus looked at his dad and frowned, asking, "I’ll stay and help rebuild. It makes sense for one of us to be here when Chiron is alive to the world again. Be careful, dad, uncle, I don’t want to be dragging your asses back here.” With Nyx gone it would be Erebus who would need to stay back for whenever Chiron managed to wake. He knew his brother would be panicking if he had no one to be there.

Nyx smiled at that while Cor just snorted with laughter. Gladio who had no one severely injured in the fight offered, "I will go out and help. If Noct is up and ready I'll see if he wants to head out too. Anyone else going?" Cor gestured to Regis with a smirk on his face, saying, "Your step-dad volunteered as did Maddie and Hadrian. Seems to be a decent crew going. Clarus will stay behind though and Weskham returned yesterday from his scouting so he plans on helping the rebuilding too."

With that Cor headed to fetch supplies for the info gathering while Gladio joined him along with Regis. Clarus went back to his own duties, planning quests and expeditions for this new problem. Nyx took that as a sign to talk at last. Turning to Erebus, he knew his son deserved to know what had happened with Ignis, Coctura, and Chiron. The explanation took a moment to process, Erebus listening intently only to come away confused. His older brother could be an idiot but this was something far more than just pure idiocy. A miscarriage would only worsen the tensions, making Ignis less likely to walk away back to his brother. 

While everyone took their leave to go and observe the deadly elders, Erebus spent his time between rebuilding and checking up on Chiron. The healers had done all they could but he still had not woken up properly. It wasn't till there was visible progress on the gate's defenses that the red haired hunter woke in a panic, Chiron worried the Kushala was still out to kill everyone. Erebus was soon fetched, the hunter pushing past anyone in his path to get to his brother's side.

Once he arrived, Chiron was enveloped in a bear hug before the redhead choked out, "Missed you too Erebus but uh...sore ribs from being attacked by a Kush." The words caused Erebus to pull back with a guilty grin on his face.

"You're alive and well. How're you doing? Need anything?" Erebus' questions blurted out as he wanted to make sure his brother was okay. Everything else could wait on that. With Nyx on mission for the guild, the younger Ulric child needed to be responsible for his family's well being. 

Chiron eased himself up into a proper sitting position before answering, "I'm doing fine, Erebus. The healers did a good job. I could use a glass of water but that can wait. What happened with the Kushala? How's everyone? Is Igs-" The bow hunter cut himself off from asking the painful question. He wanted answers but he knew asking could lead to a lot of hurt. He had done enough prior to the elder dragon attack to cause pain to someone. It was then he saw the pensive look on Erebus' face and soon his own mood plummeted.

His brother couldn't look him fully in the eye as he said quietly, "Iggy is fine but the kid? Coctura lost the baby." It was at that point that Chiron's face turned horrified. Deep down he thought to himself as he whispered unknowingly out loud, "This is all my fault."


End file.
